I Love you Meat
by shinju-kun
Summary: Does Ike really love meat more than little Pit? Find out! IkexPit fluff!


"Ikus? Iku-s…? Ikus where are you…?" Pit sang, hovering around the Smash Mansion.

Apparently, the angel had something very important to tell Ike and he couldn't wait to tell him. The only thing going awry with this task is: he had no idea where the mercenary had run off to.

"Let's see…he said he went to eat…and they announced they had a restock in all kinds of meat…that's where he is!" The angel quickly hovered down to the kitchen and he spotted the mercenary stuffing his face with a plate of steaks. Next to him was Marth,he was happily eating a small slice of a cheesecake. Pit giggled, the two were complete opposites despite wearing mostly blue along with their matching blue hair and eyes.

"Ikus! There you are!"

Both blue-haired swordsman looked up and gave a small smile, instantly going back to their food. The angel hovered over to Ike and lightly kissed him on the cheek, instantly getting his attention with a mouthful of food. Pit chuckled and made small circles in the ground with his foot, mumbling, "Ikus, I-I have something to tell you…"

The mercenary somehow swallowed all of it without choking. "What is it?"

Marth looked up ever so slightly, piqued by where the conversation was headed.

"A-ano…mn, well, I-I…" he looked up into Ike's eyes with pure innocence, "I-I love you…Ikus…"

Ike smiled and Pit's cheeks flushed pink, the angel hugging the strong frame of his crush.

"And I love you, Meat."

Marth let a small snicker escape, one that only Ike would hear.

"WHAT! You love that stupid plate of meat more than you do me? Oh, you're so mean, Ike!" Pit wailed, running out of the kitchen.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" Marth chided with a small smile, taking another dainty bite of his cheesecake. "I can't believe you actually did that, and he was so brave to tell you his feelings and you go and ruin the moment. What kind of gentleman are you?"

"The mercenary." Ike stated, finishing up his plate at the speed of sound.

"Touché. You're still going up there to apologize…"

"That I am, may I borrow one of your cakes?"

"You mean the delicious, sweet, chocolaty, sugar-coated, slices of pleasure that you must loathe?"

Ike made a face at all the adjectives listed. "Yeah, that."

Marth chuckled. "Sure. Take the chocolate-covered creampuff if you want to cheer him up, he'll fall for that…if you apologize and be nice to him."

Ike rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, taking out the medium-sized ball of cavities Marth was talking about.

Pit sniffled and hugged his pillow tighter. He had been holding these feelings back for Ike for a while now and then the stupid mercenary just _had_ to rain on his parade. He looked up at the door as he heard a knock. He set the pillow aside and answered it, a look of surprise on his face, but then turning back to anger as he tried to slam it shut-too bad that Ike had fast reflexes. He moved his foot to stop the door from closing and the angel tried to force it shut, squeezing the side of his boot, but the mercenary didn't feel a thing. He merely waited until Pit gave up with an irritated huff and stomped back to his bed, laying down into the pillow face first.

Ike pushed the door open and chuckled, holding the small plate that bestowed the creampuff behind his back.

"Why don't you go away already?" Pit mumbled into the pillow.

Ike closed the door behind him and sat on the side of the bed, rubbing his lower back.

"Can we just talk, Pit?"

"No…"

"Don't make me do this the hard way." Ike warned, completely serious.

The angel didn't move for a minute but then he turned over, sitting up and looking at Ike with a pain-filled expression, tears lining his eyes. Ike immediately felt guilty about what he did earlier.

"Look, I know you had those feelings bottled up inside of you and you just wanted to let it out, and I ruined it. Well, I'm sorry about that, Pit, I really am."

Pit turned his head to the side, clearly not believing anything the mercenary was saying.

Ike gently grabbed his chin and made the brunette face him, resting his forehead against his own.

"What…?" He whispered, his brows furrowing in anger.

"If you don't believe me then, maybe I should just prove it further."

"I would really like to see that-mnnnnn…" Pit's eyes lowered halfway and his cheeks tuned a bright pink again.

The mercenary pushed his lips firmly against the smaller ones, locking his eyes with Pit's to get his point across. After a few moments, the angel let out a throaty moan and closed his eyes, pressing back against Ike's kiss. The mercenary inwardly smiled and closed his own eyes, pulling away and making Pit moan in disapproval.

"Well, would you rather kiss me, or…have this as a treat?" He showed the angel the treat he had hiding behind his back, making his eyes grow wide.

"Really? Oh, wow! Thanks, Ikus! I haven't _ever_ had one of these!" He eagerly took it and devoured the sweet chocolaty outside, Ike trying his best not to give a look of disgust. It was great that Pit was happy, but, Ike still couldn't stand the sweet scent of the creampuff, even if Pit _was_ eating it or not. Sometimes he wishes he wouldn't listen to Marth so much.

~*Kan*~


End file.
